


[Podfic] haunt

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] jon sims v the nhs [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alice "Daisy" Tonner (mentioned) - Freeform, Autistic Jonathan Sims, BAMF Joan, Gen, Guilt, Ideation of Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Joan Bright is a sectioned therapist, Jon Sims FINALLY gets a fucking hug, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sasha James (mentioned) - Freeform, Section 31, Tim Stoker (mentioned) - Freeform, Trauma, canon-typical disaster Jon Sims, joan bright is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "haunt" by blacksatinpointeshoes.Jon is dull and worn and scarred and all-seeing. He walks into Dr Bright's office a second time, and somewhere, of its own accord, a tape recorder clicks on.or, MAG 132 means that everyone needs therapy.





	[Podfic] haunt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [haunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288986) by [blacksatinpointeshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksatinpointeshoes/pseuds/blacksatinpointeshoes). 

## MP3 & M4B

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/03.haunt/03.%20haunt.mp3)  
  
| 20 MB | 0:28:31  
MP3 |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/03.haunt/03.%20haunt.m4b)  
  
| 20 MB | 0:28:31  
  
* * *

(testing the new audio tag ignore me pls)

Dropbox:

Archive:


End file.
